basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Three (Boston Celtics)
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- The combination GAP in Boston Celtics |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Kevin Garnett, Ray Allen, Paul Pierce |} The Big Three were a trio of professional basketball players for the Boston Celtics of the National Basketball Association (NBA) from the 2007–08 NBA season to the 2011–12 NBA season. The "Big Three" consisted of Kevin Garnett, Paul Pierce, and Ray Allen. All three of those players were selected within the first ten picks. Garnett was selected fifth by the Minnesota Timberwolves in 1995 and announced his trade board move to the Boston Celtics in the July 2007. Pierce was selected tenth by the Boston Celtics in 1998 and has played his whole NBA career for the Celtics (until June 2013). Allen was selected fifth by the Minnesota Timberwolves (traded to Milwaukee Bucks) in 1996 and announced his trade board move to the Boston Celtics in the June 2007. Each of the players from the Boston Celtics's "Big Three" was the franchise scoring leader for the franchise that drafted them. Players 'Kevin Garnett' Kevin Garnett was selected by the Minnesota Timberwolves with the fifth overall pick in the 1995 NBA Draft. Garnett was named the 1996 NBA Rookie of the Year. He played with Minnesota Timberwolves twelve seasons, and Minnesota Timberwolves trade him to Boston Celtics for 2 first round draft picks and 5 players in July 31, 2007. 'Ray Allen' Ray Allen was selected by the Minnesota Timberwolves with the fifth overall pick in the 1996 NBA Draft, and Minnesota Timberwolves trade him to Milwaukee Bucks for Stephon Marbury in the draft day. He played with Milwaukee Bucks seven seasons, played with Seattle Supersonics four seasons. In the summer of 2007, the Seattle Supersonics traded him and Glen Davis to Boston Celtics for Delonte West, Wally Szczerbiak, and Jeff Green. 'Paul Pierce' Paul Pierce was selected by the Boston Celtice with the tenth overall pick in the 1998 NBA Draft. Pierce was a Celtic longer than Allen and Garnett and he was the team Captain. Pierce was the leading scorer in the Big Three Era as he averaged 19.3 PPG during the 5 season stretch. He also had the most All Star appearances during that span with 5. References http://www.nba.com/celtics/draft/press062807-ray-allen-trade.html http://www.basketball-reference.com/players/p/piercpa01.html http://www.celticslife.com/2015/02/kevin-garnett-returning-to-minnesota.html https://prezi.com/bvodhjbx9lw5/paul-pierce-mlcampbell2016/ http://espn.go.com/blog/boston/celtics/post/_/id/4695064/ray-allen-surgery-is-priority Category:Born in 1975 Category:Born in 1976 Category:Born in 1977 Category:Team color templates Category:2007-2008 Inroductions Category:African-American basketball players Category:American basketball players Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Players who wear/wore number 20 Category:Players who wear/wore number 34 Category:Centers Category:Small Forwards Category:Shooting Guards Category:Farragut Academy Alumni Category:Kansas Alumni Category:Connecticut Alumni Category:Players who won the High School Championship Category:Players who won the NCAA Championship Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Drafted by Minnesota Timberwolves Category:Drafted by Boston Celtics Category:Boston Celtics players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:NBA All-Star Game Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:NBA Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:NBA Finals Most Valuable Player Award Winners Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:NBA Defensive Player of the Year Award recipients Category:Record Category:Nicknamed groups of basketball players